


Brian May and the No Good Very Bad Hair Day

by crunchyclown



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian Fucks Up, Gen, Hair, M/M, oof, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchyclown/pseuds/crunchyclown
Summary: Brian was chewing gum, and well, the rest is history.





	Brian May and the No Good Very Bad Hair Day

Brian really didn’t mean to do it. Really, it was all an accident. And now his hair was ruined. 

As with all things, it had started off innocently enough, with him chewing gum. Absentmindedly, he blew a bubble, not noticing the clump of hair that was near his mouth, and well, Shit. The bubble popped, and now Brian had a huge clump of gum stuck in his hair. Dammit. Right before a show, too. 

Then the panic set in. “Rog?!” Brian yelled, trying not to absolutely freak out. 

Roger poked his head into the room where Brian was sitting, not noticing the absolute disaster and mess Brian had gotten himself into. He walked over, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, on the opposite side of The Incident. 

“Hey babe, what’s ha—“ he noticed what exactly Brian was calling him for. “Oh shit, what the hell happened to your hair?” 

Brian, being melodramatic as always, practically wailed. “I was chewing gum, and then I blew a bubble, and then it got stuck in my hair, and you know how much I love my hair!” Roger took a seat next to Brian, soothingly patting him on the back, “There there, sweetheart, it’s all going to be okay.” Roger was obviously trying not to chuckle, and Brian finally picked up on it. 

“It’s not funny!” Brian said angrily, while Roger’s giggles turned into full-blown laughter. “You know that I’ve been growing my hair out for years!” 

“I’m-- So sorry, Bri.” Roger barely managed to get out between laughs, “It’s just--”

“Just what?” Brian glared at him. 

“You just look like an angry poodle with gum stuck in your hair.” 

And Roger resumed laughing. 

“Rog, it’s not fucking funny!” Brian whined, “We have to figure out how to get it out before the show!” 

“Okay, okay,” Roger said, before finally calming down. “Let’s see what we can do, I know peanut butter can get gum out of hair, but I don’t know where to find that. Let’s try conditioner.” 

Brian pouted, while Roger rummaged through the box of stuff they had, makeup, hair product, and—  
“Yes! I found the conditioner!” 

Brian sighed in relief, finally he would be free of his own stupid mistake. 

Roger sat directly across from him in a chair matching the one he was sitting in, and poured a huge glob of conditioner into one hand, and grabbing Brian’s hair he began working it in to the gum-covered portion. Brian wasn’t about to admit it, but it felt really nice to have his boyfriend’s hands in his hair, despite the situation. 

Roger, however, was more frustrated. “It’s not coming out,” He frowned, “Shit, babe, I don’t think this is gonna work.” 

Brian gulped, he knew what this meant. The dreaded solution to the problem he had been meaning to avoid. 

Roger was the first to suggest it. 

“Bri, if this isn’t going to work, I think we may need to bring out the scissors.” 

Brian practically cried. “I don’t want to cut my hair!” 

Brian started to tear up, even though he knew it was stupid. Roger immediately noticed. 

“Oh sweetie, what’s wrong?” Roger swooped in and wrapped Brian up in his arms, hugging him to his chest. 

Brian hiccuped, and continued. “I know it’s really dumb, but I’ve spent so long growing my hair out, and it’s like my trademark, and I just really don’t want to cut it.” 

Roger held him, letting him be upset, and Brian tried to hold back his tears. After all, he was in his twenties, crying about his hair was really idiotic. Brian sniffled a little, and looked back up at Roger. 

“Okay.” He decided. “I’m ready.” 

Roger looked through the box again, trying to locate some scissors. He found them after seeing quite a few things he didn’t want to, such as Freddie’s emergency box of condoms, which he promptly threw to one side. He brought the scissors out, along with a scrunchie, holding them up to Brian, who was still upset. Roger stood up, and Brian latched onto his hand almost immediately.

“Whoa,” Roger laughed, “I can’t cut your hair if you’re holding onto me like that.” 

“Sorry, Rog.” Brian let go. “I’m just nervous.” Roger, seeing how nervous Brian really was, softly picked up his hand, and let go after a few seconds.

“Okay, Bri, I’m going to put the hair in a scrunchie so I can cut it.” Roger skillfully took the hair in one hand and the scrunchie in the other, tying it up into a ponytail. Very gently, he picked up the scissors.

It was time.

Roger held up the scissors, fitting them around the curly ponytail, ready to cut. He pressed down the scissors, and a snip snip noise was heard

It was done. 

Roger took the hair out of the ponytail, fluffing it up and giving Brian a kiss on the nose. 

“There,” Roger said. “It doesn’t look that bad, does it?” 

Brian sniffled a little. “You’re right, it’s not awful.” 

Freddie poked his head backstage, “Hello, you two, are you— oh god, what happened to Brian’s hair, dear, did Roger and you get into a fight again?” 

Roger snickered, “No, Bri just had an incident with some gum, but everything is okay now.” Brian shot a grateful look towards Roger, mouthing _thank you_. 

Now Brian had to go face the crowd with his mess of hair.


End file.
